Toying With Love
by XxHell's HoundxX
Summary: Purple lovingly gives his friend Red a new toy to help with the stress of being a Tallest, but with the hopes of being able to use it also himself. What happens though when Red ends up falling for this toy whose name is Zeta? Rated M to be safe Red/OC
1. Surprise!

This story was thought up by me, but co-written by my good friend Kedichi_ Nukomoto at Gaiaonline. This story is a Red/OC pairing I came up with the idea for writing this story after reading some really good ZADR fics along with the stories In Short Supply by ckret2 and To be Toyed With by saichanlovestoads. I noticed that there wasn't very many stories out there based on Tallest Red and decided to add one of my own to the depressingly low numbers out there. I'm rating this as M just to be safe for what may happen in later chapters or even for the content of this chapter. I would love anyone who reads this and leaves me a review saying what they thought the good stuff was, the bad stuff was, the stuff they hated/loved was, the stuff I could improve upon was, tips for writing lemons (since this is my first ever lemon type thing), and hell even possible ideas for later chapters would be great! Now be warned I'm not particularly descriptive in this scene…….I think…., but I tried my hardest here darn it! O-k I've babbled long enough onto the story!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or make any monies off of writing this. Invader Zim rightfully belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, but if only I did own it….-sighs dreamily- Currently I only own the first season of Invader Zim on DVD how sad!

XXXXXX

Title: Toying With Love

Chapter: Surprise!

XXXXXX

A pale teal eyed female Irken glanced around a luxurious room she was currently in. This wasn't any normal room the teal eyed female concluded, but someone's personal chamber. This was easy to figure out for the female, for she was currently seated on the edge of a large plush bed. The bed was circular in shape with four tall bed posts, a canopy, and privacy curtains that wrapped around the bed. The canopy and privacy curtains were made out of some high quality, expensive red material, and were very soft to the touch. While the bed spread was silky smooth almost like satin it was also the color red only a darker shade and also were some kind of expensive high quality material. In fact as the female continued to look around the room she noticed that everything within it was expensive, high quality items in some shade of red. The female Irken was so engrossed in observing her new surroundings that she didn't notice the faint hissing of the door to the room opening.

XXXXXX

Purple was giggling overjoyed about something as he lead a blindfolded Red down one of the large halls located in the Massive. Red sighed at his friend Purple, he was curious yet annoyed at the same time, for he had no clue what his fellow Tallest was up to. He could tell by instinct that he was being lead to his own room, but for what he didn't know. After a few minutes they stopped and he heard Purple say, "Stay right here Red I need to check on something before you can enter!"

"Fine, just hurry up I'm getting tired of this blindfold!" Red said with an irritated sigh he got tired of Purple's antics a long time ago.

Purple merely chuckled at Red and opened the door to the room a notch to glance in. He saw Red's new toy that he had gotten him sitting on the foot of the bed admiring the satin like bedding. A slight smile appeared on his face then keeping the door open like it was he grabbed Red from behind and shoved him into the room making the door open the rest of the way. As he did so he whispered slyly in Red's antennae, "Have fun!"

Red immediately ripped the blindfold from his large gorgeous red eyes to glare back at the door to confront Purple about what he was up to only to realize that the other was gone already and that his chamber door was closed. Mumbling to himself while rubbing his head in frustration Red turned to go over to his bed, but stopped when he saw the beautiful female Irken seated at the foot of it running her three fingered hand over the top of the dark red sheets admiring them. She hadn't noticed that he was there yet and already from where he stood he could tell that she was nearly as tall as Purple and himself, but probably really only cam up to about his shoulder. He noticed two things about her one being that she had large pale blue-green eyes he has never seen those on an Irken before and second she was dressed in only a robe obviously one nicked from his closet seeing as it was very expensive looking and the color red.

XXXXXX

Feeling as if she was being watched the female looked up only to be startled at the sight of Tallest Red being in the room. Her eyes widened slightly if at all and her face remained void of any and all emotion. The real indication that she was surprised by Red's sudden appearance was the visible flinch of her body. Finally it clicked in the female's brain whose room she was in and a very faint blue colored blush painted itself across her pale green cheeks as she forced herself to gaze back down at the red bedding.

A lecherous gleam appeared in Red's eyes as a deviant smile crossed his lips. He slowly hovered closer to the female asking in a voice filled with lust, "Don't be shy my dear, what is your name?" The female refused to look up or even acknowledge the fact that he was getting closer to her which caused Red's smile to broaden. After seeing this beautiful female Irken in his room it didn't take more than a few seconds for Red to figure out why Purple wanted him to be blindfolded as he lead him here or why his friend had said, "Have Fun!" Purple had been nice enough to get Red a new play thing to help with his stress of being a Tallest and probably with the hope of being able to use or try this lovely female Irken specimen himself if Red would be generous enough to let him, but after one look at this female Red mentally decided that no he would never share her even with his best friend Purple she was to be his and only his.

Once he was right behind the female Red reached out and touched one of her sensitive lekku causing her to tense up and gasp softly. A deep chuckle rose in Red's throat as another soft gasp escaped the female as he gently ran a clawed finger down the length of her antennae causing her body to tense up at the action. Red's smile turned into a sneer as he roughly grabbed the female's face forcing her to look at him as he asked again this time in a commanding voice, "I asked you what your name was. Now tell me it, for if you keep refusing to tell me I can and will have you executed for not following a direct order!"

This time the female's eyes visibly widened in fear at his threat as she stammered softly, "Z-Zeta!"

"Good girl." Red purred huskily in approval as he gently placed his lips against her's causing a small whimper to escape the female at his sudden gentleness. Red's eyes were half lidded with lust as he observed with interest as the female Zeta's own teal eyes fluttered closed and another whimper escaped her throat only this time this one sounded needy as she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck the tips of her clawed fingers brushing his Pak causing him to shudder with excitement.

Red broke the kiss much to Zeta's soft dog like whine of protest in order to press a hand to two unseen panels on his Tallest armor. Doing so deactivated his hover belt causing his feet to touch the floor gently and a soft click was heard as his armor unlocked itself letting him slip out of it. Underneath the red colored armor he wore nothing and this caught Zeta's attention as her lekku rose slightly out of interest in seeing Red's naked body. Her eyes scanned it taking in the fact that he was slightly muscular despite the fact that he was very skinny.

The deviant smile reappeared on Red's face as he placed one hand on both sides of Zeta's hips. One remained there while the other slowly slithered its way up her side to the string that was loosely bound keeping the plush robe she wore closed. Hooking a finger in the string Red merely flicked his wrist slightly undoing it causing another gasp followed by a whimper to leave Zeta's lips as she desperately tried to keep the robe closed, but to no avail. Red had trapped both of her wrists in one of his hands before she could even try.

His other currently rested on her now naked hip tracing small patterns there with a clawed finger. Zeta's green skin was flawless and very smooth to the touch much like his bedspread. Red's eyes once again filled with lust and need as a small groan left his throat at the sight of Zeta's gorgeous body her chest was relatively flat unlike human females, but she did have a slit on her lower abdomen just between her legs like them though. Red gently used his own body to force Zeta's to lie down on the bed. Releasing her wrists Red completely removed the red robe from Zeta's body causing a shudder to run through it as the cool material of the bed touched her now heated skin.

Red was kneeling above Zeta his forehead resting against her's their eyes gazing into the others while his now aching erection was posed above her slit. A low needy moan escaped Zeta's mouth as she arched her back causing her to rub up against Red's throbbing erection making a shiver run down his spine in anticipation of what was to come. Even though Red ached to plunge straight into that ready slit of Zeta's he wanted to toy with her first, so he instead rubbed the inside of her thigh then purposely touched her where she ached to be touched causing another needy moan to escape her lips. That did it for Red, that final moan of Zeta's caused him to painfully slam his lips down onto Zeta's to silence the scream of ecstasy and pain that tore past her lips as he simultaneously entered her virgin pussy. Zeta had to squeeze her teal eyes shut and wrap her arms tightly around Red's neck just in order to bare the pain for the small length of time that it was there. Once the pain passed it was replaced with pleasure.

XXXXXX

Zeta shifted her hips slightly indicating that she was ready for him to start moving. Red didn't need to be asked again as he hissed at the feeling of thrusting into Zeta's warm, moist, tight heat. After he set a fast, but gentle pace Red focused on kissing Zeta again he didn't ask for entrance into her mouth he just used his snake like tongue to maneuver past her lips and into that equally warm moist mouth of her's. He wrapped his tongue around Zeta's playfully just to see if he could get her to join him and to Red's delight Zeta cautiously twined her tongue with his causing them to fight for dominance in which Red won hands down. Feverishly he explored her mouth memorizing ever bit of it.

Red ran his hands along the beautiful feminine curves of Zeta's slim body causing her to shudder with excitement. Finally Red hit that sweet spot on Zeta causing a moan of ecstasy to drift past her lips and into his mouth. He hit that spot a few more times until she orgasmed her walls tightening around his member then after a few more thrusts Red finally came. He rolled off of Zeta in order to keep from crushing her. He was panting trying to even out his breathing then he felt Zeta curl up against his side with a sigh. This action caused him to tense slightly at first, but them he relaxed and wrapped his arm around the petit waist of the female beside him hugging her now sleeping form protectively against his chest. He could feel Zeta's Pak pushed up against his body, but he didn't care Zeta was now officially his and no one else's.

Zeta's lekku flattened against her head slightly as she felt Red nuzzle the back of neck lovingly in her sleep causing a soft sigh to escape her. She rolled over so that her face was now pressed against Red's chest taking in his now comforting scent. Red carefully not wanting to wake the sleeping female Irken reached out and pulled the satin like red sheets over the both of them and fell asleep himself while gazing at Zeta's now sleeping form.


	2. Secret Feelings

O-k as I mentioned last chapter I am the main author of this story and my good friend Kedichi_ Nukomoto from Gaiaonline is the co-authoress. It's a Red/OC pairing, oh that reminds me there is something I would like to make clear. Even though there is a character already named Zeta or something like that in Zim's class the character named Zeta here is not her. The Zeta here is of my own creation she is a full blown Irken female with teal colored eyes not a human girl. So when I needed a name for her I tried to think of something out of the Greek Alphabet that sounded like a name and Zeta came to mind then another possible name I had for her was Zira. I asked my co-authoress which she liked better and she said Zeta so that was that. Is everyone clear on the Zeta issue now? Good well happy reading! Oh and one more thing I know there are plenty of you people out there reading this story! Please be kind and leave a review or something! I don't care what it says, but a review or two would be nice!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or make any monies off of writing this. Invader Zim rightfully belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, but if only I did own it….then the Zeta portrayed in this story would really be in the show!

XXXXXX

Title: Toying With Love

Chapter: Secret Feelings

XXXXXX

Zeta was gently maneuvering her hands over Tallest Red's shoulders. Red was laying face down on the circular bed without his armor and his lower half covered by one of the sheets. Zeta was dressed in the robe again and was straddling his waist. She was currently giving Red's tense shoulders a much needed massage. Zeta was skillfully switching from a gentle pressure to a more firm pressure depending on which was called for as she continued and made her way down Red's back.

Red sighed contentedly his eyes half-way lidded from the feeling of Zeta's skilled hands rubbing the tension from his back and shoulders. While Zeta continued to do what she was doing Red's mind started to wonder off as he thought about different things. One of those things being Zim, he just wished the little reject and exile would leave him and Purple alone! The thought alone about Zim's latest call made Red groan in frustration and burry his face in the satin like bedding. Soon though his thoughts turned away from the pest Zim and to Zeta something about her seemed different, what it was though he couldn't tell. Shaking his head with a soft sigh Red willed his body to relax while shooing the thought from his mind as his eyelids started to droop in exhaustion.

After a few moments Zeta felt the body beneath her go limp and the soft sounds of sleeping reached her lekku. Zeta's lekku rose slightly in interest at the body of Tallest Red beneath her then flattened slightly against her head again. She glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching, which she knew was stupid; for she knew that Red doesn't permit anyone but himself in his chamber. Knowing this Zeta slowly slid her hands back up the back of the male Irken below her then when she reached the top she tenderly wrapped her arms around the sleeping Irken's neck then nuzzled her face lovingly against the back of it. While doing so she inhaled his scent using her lekku the scent of Tallest Red has become something of a security blanket to Zeta.

Zeta remained in that possession for a while longer just wanting to be close to Red like that for awhile. She knew that she was developing feelings towards the mighty Irken male. How could she not? Zeta thought with a soft longing sigh. Red was different than any other male Irken Zeta had ever met. There was something about him she didn't know what yet, but it drew her to him it made her….feel something for him. The feeling was like the clenching of her squeedly spooch giving her a slight sickly feeling what was it called? Love? Was that what she was feeling towards her superior and master, love? Zeta closed her eyes with a sigh and nuzzled the back of Tallest Red's neck again she had only been there for a little more than a week and she was falling for the one Irken who would never feel the same way towards her.

There was more to the sickly feeling then that though, over the past couple days Zeta has noticed a change about herself. She was eating more then she remembered she used to eat plus she was having odd food cravings. Not only that though the last time she checked herself out in Red's full length mirror which was about a day ago she swore it seemed as if she had put on a little weight and that weight gain seemed concentrated around her mid-area. Those slight changes she noticed about herself made Zeta worry what was wrong with her. Suddenly Zeta felt a queasy feeling in her squeedly spooch which made her flatten her lekku against her head again as she forced the feeling down.

Once the feeling had passed Zeta opened her teal eyes and remembered that she was still on top of Tallest Red. Knowing how awkward it would be to have to explain to him why she was like that Zeta unwrapped her arms from around Red's neck then sat up then finally moved off of his back and onto the bed next to his sleeping form where she sat and watched Red as he continued to sleep. Tallest Red's head was cocked slightly in her direction one of his arms was dangling off the side of the bed while the other was being used as a pillow of some sorts. His gorgeous ruby red eyes were closed and even in sleep he had a look of seriousness to his face. Zeta chuckled softly at that and reached out with a clawed hand placing it sweetly and tenderly on the side of his face. She did all this slowly and softly for fear of waking the powerful Irken leader.

Once Zeta's hand was one Tallest Red's face she used her thumb to gently stroke his pale green cheek which caused Red to murmur something in his sleep. Zeta froze tensing slightly when Red said something in his sleep that was too soft for her to understand. Once she was sure that he was still asleep though she started stroking his cheek again this time alert for even the slightest mention that he was waking the close call a mere few seconds ago had made her extra cautious. After a few seconds Zeta noticed a change in Red's face slumbering face he seemed more relaxed and less serious she could also feel him leaning into her touch slightly. A slight blue-ish blush painted itself faintly across her cheeks after noticing this and Zeta quickly withdrew her hand.

After watching Red slumber a few minutes longer Zeta started to feel drowsy herself. Lying down on the bed next to her Tallest Zeta promised herself that she was just going to rest her eyes for a few moments and nothing more. As soon as her eyes slid shut though Zeta drifted off into a deep slumber where she dreamed peacefully about the possibility of Red having the same feelings she felt towards him for her.

Red woke his mind fuzzy and eyes blurry from the sleep. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes then stretched feeling a few things here and there pop. Feeling something soft by his hand Red glanced down and caught sight of the slumbering Zeta. A soft smile formed on his face as he reached out and gently brushed her sensitive lekku with a clawed finger. The action made Zeta's sleeping form to shudder a little causing his smile to broaden slightly. Red knew that he didn't want to wake this beautiful creature before him and knew he had to get back to the command bridge, but he didn't want to leave her either feeling that if he did something might happen to her. Mulling it over for a few seconds it didn't take Red long to decide that he wasn't going to go back to the bridge and that instead he was going to remain there with Zeta.

Lying back down Red wrapped his arms around Zeta and pulled her into a protective embrace. He gave her a quick chaste kiss then murmured into her lekku the promise he always said to her once he was sure she was asleep, "I promise that I will never let anyone or anything harm you…" With a deep sigh Red was content with letting Zeta sleep while he thought about a few things and Zeta was the first thing that popped into his mind. He knew that he was feeling something more for Zeta then the usual master servant type feelings. What those feelings were Red couldn't tell yet which frustrated him more than Zim had earlier over the communicator.

Grunting slightly in anger Red pulled Zeta's body closer to his feeling her Pak press up against his chest. No not only was it that weird feeling he was feeling towards Zeta Red thought, he felt a deep connection to the female like there was some type of connection between them that couldn't be broken. Red shook his head slowly like he was trying to get rid of the ridiculous thought, but it didn't go away. There was one more thing that Red noticed about himself, and that was the fact that he was feeling even more protective of Zeta than normal, no not just her something inside her. Now that Red thought about it that was where he sensed the deep connection type feeling, it felt like there was a part of him growing within the female.

Tallest Red slid his hand down Zeta's side until it was over her stomach. He could tell that it seemed a lot firmer to the touch and as soon as he soon as he touched her stomach he felt something like a jolt of electricity it was an emotion he never experienced before. The jolt of sudden emotion made his lekku quiver in curiosity and made him wonder what it was. He had never felt an emotion similar to the one he just felt there when he touched Zeta's stomach the emotion made him feel something like parental love towards whatever it was he sensed inside her. Since it was Red's first time experiencing it he had no clue what it was which perplexed him.

As he thought over what just happened Red started to feel the gentle tug of sleep again at the edge of his mind. Sighing Red allowed the soothing comfort of sleep take over his mind so he wouldn't have to think about these perplexing thoughts or emotions he was feeling. In a matter of seconds Tallest Red was once again swept off into the land of sleep with Zeta wrapped in his protective embrace.


End file.
